


【A3!/千至】业务之外

by NishikawaRan



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishikawaRan/pseuds/NishikawaRan
Summary: 莫里亚蒂×二见重人Warning：一点点（真的一点点）打架场面/强迫性行为
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 5





	【A3!/千至】业务之外

“既然您不知道，那么我们也没必要再继续交流了。”

Check Mate.  
言下之意是老子懒得再跟你浪费时间，你不滚那我滚好了。二见重人很焦躁，这情绪来源于对面神秘莫测的英国绅士。从一开始就被对方游刃有余地控制着对谈的节奏，言语间滴水不漏，将主权牢牢地控制在自己的手中。他被红茶烫到了的舌尖隐隐传来迟钝的麻痹感，自己这方白色“骑士”被方才堪称暴力的重重一落，倒在对方的黑棋之中。

从四面八方传来的这焦躁感，源源不断地增加着使空间变得压抑。将语气控制到姑且算得上得体的范畴已经是二见最后的礼貌了，而对面的绿发男人也没有半分被冒犯到的样子，甚至还悠闲地喝了一口红茶才把视线重新落回他身上。

这盘棋实质上被毁掉了，而莫里亚蒂的姿态仍旧相当优雅。他把那枚骑士捏在两指间，重新扶正到原本的位置。以一副好整以暇的神色，像在观察某种有趣的东西。

对，有趣的东西。  
有体的无机物。  
白色的“骑士”。

他眼中的我。

二见想起这种不适感的来源。  
那位教授从一开始就没有把他放在平等的位置，是一种对物的观测感，也是对物的趣味心。被耍了，那家伙根本没有交换给我情报的诚意。因为学生的情报只能从他这里得到，这种迫切的情绪实在是一览无余。想必对方只会觉得愚蠢而有趣，不知不觉中做了他打发时间的玩物吧。  
焦躁到愤怒的发酵只消片刻，二见半分钟都不想再留在这个房间里。他不废话，转身就走。还没摸到烟盒的那条胳膊被一股外力强硬扯住，手骨处传来禁锢使然的疼痛。

“还没有将军，你连国际象棋的规则都不懂吗？”

……哈。  
正好，这股邪火正愁没地方发泄呢。

“不巧的是，我没有英国绅士的嗜好啊。”

身体本能的反应比嘴皮子要快。  
与话音一同落地，二见以被扣住的手腕为轴，曲起手肘向上发力直袭对方的肩膀，自由的那只手快速地向绿发男人的脸上招呼。他碰到了莫里亚蒂的眼镜，冰冷的玻璃在他手下歪了一寸。却预料不到对方要比他更快，躲闪的似乎不费力气，快到仅仅能通过狭隘的视线看到那张脸上出现了仿佛更为愉快的笑容。

然后他被更为强硬的力道拉扯过去，反制住腾在半空的手。另一条手腕在这瞬间得到自由，神经还给不到自由活动的讯息，接着他收到一记狠狠撞向腹部的肘击。

二见被这一下撞到桌角上，国际象棋完全倒下了，不安分地奏起余响。后腰没有预兆地硬挨了一下，使他吃痛地发出闷哼，被固定好的前发甚至落下来几缕。没有进食过的胃部产生物理上的痉挛，而男性体内的某种暴力的因子却不由分说地被点燃了。  
他周身散发出的堪称杀气的费洛蒙使莫里亚蒂嗅到一丝相当程度的甜美。所以莫里亚蒂没有打算给他任何喘息的机会，二见反击过来的腿被他抓住，扣着脚踝以一种屈辱的姿态毫不客气地拉起来。对方瞪大了眼睛，瞳孔被愤怒与惊异搅动，艳丽的蔷薇色变得相当热烈。

这是莫里亚蒂的想法。

夜里的高中老师，打扮上是“身经百战”的模样。身体素质也的确不错，但是在他这犯罪学专家面前也不过只是只爪子尖利的小猫罢了。

只剩下一只腿来支撑身体，二见不得不倚靠着桌子来保持平衡。那寸尖锐的一角就随着对方的逼近，而往他的后腰越抵越深。疼痛在此刻却与对方给予的屈辱相比而相形见拙，他倒宁愿更痛一些，或者直接被对方一拳揍晕过去。莫里亚蒂甚至卸掉了他的一只皮鞋，对待某种玩物一样把捏着脚踝上突出的骨骼。

“虽然也觉得会是这样，真纤细啊。”

莫里亚蒂如是感叹，口气更像是赞叹一般，与那张英俊的脸上戏谑的神情相得益彰。他还是相当的优雅，无懈可击的英国绅士。只用一秒，就差不多击溃了二见在为寻找对方的弱点而保持着的为数不多的冷静。

二见的攻击没有经过计算，唐突地勾拳挥向男人的脸颊，他气的吐息沉重，胸膛不住起伏。而身处下风，又出于羞愤中下意识的反击，更使落入囹圄的状况愈演愈烈，在莫里亚蒂看来说是全身都是漏洞也不过分，完美地落入了犯罪学家的蛛丝网中。

普通的高中老师，能承受的程度是多少呢？

莫里亚蒂没有躲，结结实实地接下了这绝不算轻量级的一击。他尝到了血味，是冲击力使牙齿划破了口腔粘膜。唤醒人类的最原初的施虐欲的腥甜，这些年里能让他受伤的人几乎不复存在了。却丝毫影响不到他钳制着二见的手骨，反而以一种要捏碎那脆弱的骨骼的力道施以威压。使挥出那一拳的二见露出痛苦的神色，急促地低喘出声，徒劳的挣扎变得更为卖力。

莫里亚蒂不缓不急地摸了摸下巴，然后是侧脸，被袭击的皮肉快速的发烫。他倒是不甚在意，不怒反笑，然后突兀地松开二见的脚踝，在一时找不到重心的人快栽倒下去的时候突兀地掐住他的脖颈，虎口越收越紧，以一种几乎把人提起来的力道，残酷地给予摇摇欲坠的身子唯一的支撑。

二见被他掐的快要窒息，白皙的面庞很快蔓延开不健康的红色，艳丽的双瞳浮起水汽。乃至挣扎着抓上来试图拉他的手指也力道绵软，只留下了几道好似猫抓过的红痕。

这真是一副应该使人产生怜悯之心的名画。

莫里亚蒂想着，却又给予了脆弱的胃部毫不客气的一拳。不听话的猫需要教训，却没必要杀掉。接着他放开掐着对方脖颈的手，仅仅卡在下颌处，满意地看到纤细的颈项上留下了一圈手指的印记。缺氧和疼痛到底还是使这具身体堪称乖顺地柔软了下来，只能靠着他来支撑。青年教师大口大口地喘着气，咳的像要把胃吐出来。

冰冷的空气过剩地流入肺部，变成了尖锐的刺痛。等二见缺氧的大脑恢复一点理智，第一个想法是轻敌了。这个男人好强，不是仅仅有脑子，身体的能力也远在自己之上。和他硬碰硬根本尝不到甜头，而对方无论怎么想也是阅人无数的那种类型，到底自己哪里让对方产生了兴趣，还是只是单纯的打发时间？

他觉得是后者。

而莫里亚蒂没有给他想太多的时间。  
他在并不舒适的钳制下只能被迫仰着头，突出的喉结不安分地滚动，修长的脖颈呈现出脆弱的弧度。  
不知何时伸向脖颈与肩膀的夹角处的手竖起手刀，轻巧地劈在二见重人的脑后。他的眼睛只来得及睁大一瞬，然后眼皮不受控制地落下。方才剑拔弩张的气氛顷刻便不复存在，刚刚还在紧绷的身体，柔顺地倒进莫里亚蒂的怀里。

二见的身量在成年男子之中算得上挺拔，失去意识的身体也会更重上一些。而莫里亚蒂却堪称轻松地将他打横抱起，走进最里面的卧室。

说是卧室，实际上莫里亚蒂几乎不在这里留宿。原本能让他在日本停留的事件也乏善可陈，这只是他名下的一处随处可见的房产，说二见重人是第一位“客人”倒也并不夸张。

他让“客人”靠在自己怀里，脱掉了皮质夹克。与方才的行为大相径庭，护着二见的后脑放在床上，轻盈地像对待某种易碎品。他像拆礼物一样，慢条斯理地解开整排衬衫的纽扣。很快，整片白皙的胸膛就完整地暴露在他眼前。

去掉多少有点“虚张声势”的武装，二见的身体堪称单薄。腰很细，是趁手的弧度。他以掌心亲自感受，覆盖着体温的皮肤相当驯服。不多留恋的手指向上攀爬，拨弄了一下粉色的乳头。  
突然的刺激似乎唤醒了昏迷的人的一些意识，二见的睫毛不安分地抖动，双唇微微启开一道缝隙，皱着眉发出细小的哼声。而始作俑者的教授只是审视着这一切，维持着寻常的笑容。继而夹住那一点，用指腹揉捏着。

“嗯……”

尚未苏醒的身体在他手下轻轻颤抖，无意识地发出含糊的轻吟。而主人却在本能的抗拒，眉心紧皱，眼球在眼皮下滚动。  
因为矛盾而分外美丽，那样的东西很多。  
直到终于夺回“主权”，使莫里亚蒂又与那道艳丽的颜色相对。瞳孔尚未完全对焦的模样为二见增添了一丝不该有的脆弱，莫里亚蒂用修剪的圆润的指尖在淡色的乳晕上似有若无地拨划，以一种闲谈的语气开口。

“真青涩的身体啊，还以为你会更习惯一些的。”

见还在迷糊中二见露出了困惑的神情，莫里亚蒂轻声笑了。

“不是用身体交换情报吗？二见老师。”

“……这也是英国绅士的乐趣吗？”完全清醒过来的二见第一时间挥开莫里亚蒂在他身上捉弄的手，脑袋有些昏沉，直得撑着床坐起，却差点因为尚未平复的眩晕又跌回去。嘴里吐出的每个音节都像被牙齿完全咬碎过，宣誓着说话者的愤怒。他狠狠地瞪着面前恶趣味的男人，拉上衬衫要从床上下来。

“我不提供这种业务，就算你真的有可以给我的情报。”

“那么从现在起，你可以提供了。”

“你、唔——！”

剩下没来得及整理的话，完全被那个让人搞不清楚状况的英国绅士堵在嘴里。

他被莫里亚蒂掐着下巴强硬地捏开紧咬的齿关，教授只用了一只手压着他的肩膀，没来得及离开床的身体就完全被钉在了原地。灵活的舌头强势地闯进口腔的内部，以完全侵略的姿态搅拌吮吸，使他的抗拒显得软弱无力。

有什么被送到舌根深处，微苦的味道细细地融化。  
上颚敏感的粘膜被反复舔舐，唾液便不受控制地分泌出更多。然后他的下颌被刻意抬起来，冰冷的手指抚摸着喉咙，生理性的吞咽行为将不知名的药片送了下去。

二见瞪大了眼睛，推抵着莫里亚蒂的手使出更大的力气。莫里亚蒂没有多加禁锢，甚至按着对方肩膀的手也向下游走，找到胸口另一侧没被疼爱过的乳首煽情地爱抚，拇指绕着乳晕打旋后反复摩挲拨弄。

二见的身体绷着，脸上写满恨不得杀了他一般的羞愤，一直没有停下的挣扎却越发绵软无力。莫里亚蒂又将二见的下颌抬高了一点，喂他吞下唇齿间盛不住的津液。  
此刻试图推开他的手臂，已经有如没长骨头般完全地垂了下来。差不多该意识到了吧？莫里亚蒂满意地看着未知的惶恐在蔷薇色的眼底蔓延开。他在床边坐下，适时地伸出手，穿过二见的肩后。

强迫性的长吻终于结束，二见的身体跌落到对方的臂弯中，脖颈承载不住头部的重量，以一种依偎的姿态挨着绿发男人的肩膀。他一早被吻到气息凌乱，胸口剧烈地起伏，暴露在外的皮肤浮现出淡淡的潮红，薄汗将散乱了一些的发丝粘在脸颊上。唯独瞪过来的眼神仍旧凌厉，但已被情潮悄悄染红了眼尾，一副被欺负过头的模样。

“……你给我吃了什么？”

“放心，普通的肌肉松弛剂罢了。不是什么毒药，只是能让你变得听话一点的东西。”

莫里亚蒂是很懂得享受的人。

像二见重人这样野性难驯的猫，欣赏对方的挣扎也是一种享受。但不巧的是，今天的他不打算在毫无意义的“博弈”上浪费时间，那种一来二去的周旋会为他的享受造成一点破坏。这不完美，不符合他的美学。  
更何况，比起强行占有。使他清醒地面对自己的无力，而客观上没有拒绝的能量。这种一点点敲碎对方的理智的方式，更适合这个敢于和他谈条件的老师。

“接下来，让我们好好交流一下拓展业务的事吧。”

凑近对方的耳畔，他颇有兴致地说。

这他妈算是什么展开。

二见被手指插的断断续续地喘气，那点可怜的润滑来自于他自己的唾液。操他的手指从他嘴里拿出来之前，被两排牙齿凶狠地留下了牙印。他也只剩下这里使得上力气，本以为会被粗暴的对待，而教授只是拍了拍他的脸颊，捏着下巴使他松口。

他背靠着对方被抱在怀里，只挂着一条敞开的衬衫，两个乳头都已经被玩弄得充血。下身早被脱光了，性器稍微勃起了一些。然后他的一条腿被莫里亚蒂拉开，沾满了唾液的手指无情地闯进了狭窄的穴口。

大概是那个使他全身脱力的药物的缘故，被插入的时候远没想象中的痛苦。  
但对他而言这样比较痛苦。  
好像身体在默许对方的入侵，以一种接受的态度来容纳恶趣味的侵略者，连最基本的反抗都做不到。  
好恶心，要吐出来了。

“看来二见老师的里面很愿意配合我，这再好不过了。”

而莫里亚蒂将这一切收入眼下，他所享受的、乐意见得的画面。美诞生于矛盾之中，二见的身体与精神对抗的痛苦使他散发出更诱人的味道。他咬着二见的耳朵，舔弄泛红的耳垂，刻意说些能刺激他的话。而手指有技巧的进出着，循序渐进地开阔着对方的身体。  
他相当地有耐心，原本拉开对方那条长腿的手爬上腿根，那里比起能暴露在空气中的皮肤还要白且滑腻。指尖轻盈地拨划过去，就能引发怀中身体的一串细颤。

随着内壁的软化，他增加着埋入对方体内的手指，反复探索着肠壁，很快找到那个点不平的地方，转而集中刺激着那里。使金发的青年像一尾缺水的鱼般痉挛地弹动，柔软的腰肢在他怀中起落。捋上去的头发早就散了下来，过长的前发将艳丽的双眸藏住，却掩饰不住下体一览无余的反应与压制喘息的吞咽声。莫里亚蒂抚上那道趁手的弧度，安抚一般顺着腰线温柔地摩挲，接着上滑到胸口把玩俏丽的乳首。

去你妈的配合。二见只有偏头的力气，一口咬在莫里亚蒂的脖子上，尖锐的犬齿刺入薄薄的皮肉。再用力一些，他能尝到这恶质的男人血液的味道。即便他恶心的胃里翻江倒海，脚趾抗拒地蜷缩着。却因为这点腥甜而难以抑制的兴奋，与被点燃的欲望同调一般，意识不到好像情人之间调情般的情趣。他眼前那条修长的颈项，嵌在上面的喉结动了，犯罪学家也会发出很轻的吃痛的声音。

你在对我撒娇吗？莫里亚蒂说。  
像是对待家养的猫咪，手指没入二见被冷汗打湿的繁密金发，莫里亚蒂放任着二见咬他，像在给猫顺毛。配合身下以唤醒对方的情欲为目的的开拓，温柔到了某种诡异的程度。  
二见的体内很热，即便没有充分的润滑，在被手指耐心的操开后，一直针对前列腺的过剩刺激，使得肠液随着手指的进出沿着股缝滴了下来，把莫里亚蒂的手掌打湿了。  
于是他刻意插出羞耻的水声给二见听，对方身前的器官没有得到任何触碰，却已然挺立在那里，颜色也是偏淡的，张开的铃口可怜地吐出的腺液从柱身滑下。

好恶心。  
好恶心。  
没有哪个普通的男人会喜欢被插着屁股强行唤醒快感的感觉。

仅仅是手指，身体就被操出了快感。二见叼咬着莫里亚蒂的牙齿也松动了，药物和快感使他的仅存的力气被消磨的快要一干二净。男人面对欲望的时候，普通又脆弱。即使再怎么厌恶，情欲也在慢慢的侵蚀着他的大脑，磨耗着他的理智。他开口想要咒骂这恶趣味的男人，却吐不出更完整的话，压抑的喘息找到了释放的出口，不断漫上来。

“英国绅士……真差劲啊。”

“是吗？多谢夸奖。”

手指拔出来的空虚只消片刻，接踵而至的是更灼热坚硬的东西。  
是男人的性器。  
莫里亚蒂真的操进来的时候也只是解开了裤子罢了，衣冠整齐的与狼狈的二见重人形成了鲜明的对比。

被手指玩弄是一回事，真的被插进去又是另一回事。  
同为男人而被另外的男人用彼此都有的东西贯穿身体，比起疼痛而是愈演愈烈的恶心。二见被放平在床上操干，腰却被握着拉起来。使不上一点力气的身体在往复的抽送里起起落落，他试图用咬住嘴唇的方式掩饰破碎的呻吟声，而莫里亚蒂抽出一只手抓着他后脑的头发，使人被迫地抬起头来。  
手指留在脖子上的痕迹还没消退，灰蓝色的眼眸掠过滚动的喉结，莫里亚蒂再次低头袭上早被吻的滚烫的双唇，柔软的艳色像能融化在唇齿之间。  
很温柔的吻，缠绵的像恋人之间才会做的。比起侵占更像引导，娴熟的技巧使二见无法招架。这样的姿势很难受，吞不下的唾液无法负荷地沿着嘴角流下来，然后被向下吻落的双唇蚕食干净。

莫里亚蒂的性器全部没入他的身体，抵着让人颤抖的那一点极有针对性的操干。盛大的快感像电流一样顺着脊椎窜上来，而身上的男人还在亲吻他的脸颊、耳垂、下颌，再到脖颈、锁骨、胸口的两点。  
那样缠绵温柔的，好听的声音甚至会在他耳边吐出满足的低喘声。这具备着令人目眩神迷的特质的恶劣的男人，正使他深刻理解着痛苦与快乐交织是怎样折磨人的体会。而他只能仰着头颈被迫迎合这场性交，后穴和被迫着柔顺下来的身体一样驯服地接受对方给予的强烈快感。

他无力的手指绞着床单，大开着的双腿间颤巍巍地地抖动着的性器每每蹭到压下来操干他的男人身上的布料，那种焦躁的不得疏解的感觉就更加强烈。  
他想叫出声，又恨不得咬断舌头。汗水打湿的头发凌乱地泼在额前，而被快感模糊的视线也并不能看清那个绿发的男人。前方得不到满足，而身体被教会了通过后面获得快感，所以下意识地收缩着，模模糊糊地有着想要得到更多的想法。

好恶心，可是很舒服。  
因为舒服，所以更恶心了。

知悉这些的男人轻易地将他的身体翻过来，像摆弄一件玩具一样卡着他的脖子使这具身体半跪着，从后方一口气插到深处。却适时地握住了二见绷起经络，好像下一秒就可以射出来的性器。手指描摹着柱身的形状，指腹却无情地堵住了能够宣泄的出口。他享受着高热的内壁温驯而激烈地骤然收紧，二见柔软的腰像弓一样地弯折，在双重的刺激与给予和掠夺的矛盾中，痛苦地叫出嘶哑的声音。

“不要………………哈啊………滚开！！”

被某种情绪逼迫到了极限，二见突兀地爆发出反抗的能量。  
像困兽，像垂死挣扎的白鸟。  
柔软的金发覆盖着二见的后颈，连这里也爬上了情热的粉红。

“「不要」、吗？如你所愿。”

他吻上那片透着粉色的白皙皮肤，插在二见身体里的性器却利落地拔了出来，停留在张合着的湿滑穴口处有一下没一下顶着，吊着对方延长不满足的感觉。手臂穿过腋下将这具被汗水浸透的柔软身体拥在怀中，指尖一寸一寸地滑过脖颈，掌心附在喉结上感受它的运动。  
这一切都做的温柔极了。他含住二见的耳垂轻轻吹气，手指仍抠弄着铃口，将冒出的浊液抹去，感受到它突突地跳动着要释放时再次狠狠按住。精液被迫回流，被折磨的几近虚脱的二见在他的怀抱里不住的痉挛。

二见的嗓子像坏掉了一样，最后的声音只剩下一口气了。快感好可怕，空虚感好可怕。他快疯了，快变得不能思考了。脑袋混乱了起来。回光返照的挣扎是徒劳的，一瞬间达到峰值，嘶吼般抗拒的呻吟卡在了喉咙里。像要过呼吸般，怎样摄入氧气也无法填充那种空虚。  
大脑只给他留下了最简单的运算的功能。

想要。  
想要。  
想要…………

“你想要什么？”

恶魔的声音动听。低沉的、优雅的、温柔的，宛若G弦上的咏叹调。

并没有人回答他。

莫里亚蒂不甚在意地笑了笑。他又将二见重人的身体翻过来，放平在被精液与汗水弄的一塌糊涂的床上。青年的精神已经濒临崩溃了，生理泪水弄花了那张美丽的脸，凌乱的头发完全遮住了眉眼。即将在情欲的海洋中溺毙的模样，面颊上烧着病态的红色。

野猫也可以被驯服成家猫，只看他想不想这么去做。享受到了就好，他还没有一次就把这大胆的日本青年玩坏的想法。那样不漂亮，也不有趣。  
于是他拨开二见湿透的前发，在光洁的额头上落下一个亲吻。他将声音放的很轻，哄诱的口气极尽温柔。同时放开了对二见性器的禁锢，再次插进熨帖的后穴。

“已经没事了，重人。”

被恶魔呼唤着名字，会堕入无间地狱吧。

二见射了出来。  
被阻断过射精的性器有着对恐惧的记忆，痛苦的残像使得他射的很慢，精液一股一股地流出来，黏在小腹上滑下腰摆的凹陷。莫里亚蒂没有再做什么过分的事，顶撞着会让他颤抖的那一点或缓或急地抽送延长着快感。一边握着吐精的性器帮他好好疏解，直到二见完全射了干净，莫里亚蒂揉了揉他的头发，伏在他耳边低声地说着“做的很好”、“乖孩子”。

而二见已经没有什么反应的能力了。  
他太累了。快要失去意识一般，绵软的身体随着身上男人的操干而颠簸，半闭着眼睛急促的呼吸。过长的睫毛不知痛苦还是快乐地抖动着，神经变得迟钝了起来。

直到莫里亚蒂射在他的身体里，才吐出长长的低吟。抖动的睫毛彻底盖了下来，浮在眼角的潮红看起来更为靡丽。身体还在因为被内射而生理性地痉挛，脑袋却歪到了一边，彻底失去了意识。

莫里亚蒂没有过多停留，从甬道中拔出。射进去的白浊顺着被操红的穴口流出来，那里彻底被操开了，在他抽出来后也不能自主闭合。二见被打开的腿也是，将这片淫靡的场景毫无保留地展示给了始作俑者的男人。

莫里亚蒂坐在床边，手背在二见像发着高烧一样的脸颊上轻轻划过。那几个高中生的事在他的脑袋里快速过了一遍，对于他来说，确实是什么不值一提的情报。

但是……

等这位老师醒过来，恐怕是要找我索命吧。  
不过，那时候再来谈谈吧。

拓展业务的报酬。

\- Fin -


End file.
